Serenade
by MysticalMaiden22
Summary: Sakuya has swore off to get close to anyone for fears being left alone again. But then, out of the blue, a new girl name Tohru Honda comes into his life and she's determined to be friends with him much to his confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes...rest was good, every one and a while. You feel so relaxed during the day you compel to close your eyes and sleep.

Sakuya, however, always took the opportunity to sleep whenever he had a moment's peace to himself. Because of his parents late-night gambling, not to mention the many times they return home intoxicated, Sakuya could never find the time to sleep peacefully because of his parents.

It's why he always slept in class whenever the teacher had her back turned or when it was recess and no one was around to bother him. To Sakuya, rest was something he had to find time to do before going home and endure another sleepless night.

Sakuya laid on a empty field. He just finished eating his lunch and he relaxed in the early summer breeze. His eyes were closed and his hands were laid on his chest, his green hair blowing in the light fresh air.

He took a deep breath and breathed out through his nose, waiting for sleep to overcome him. While he laid there, Sakuya hears a shocked gasp. He opens one eye and peeks at whoever disturbed him.

"Sakuya-kun! Sakuya-kun, are you alright?!" Sakuya grimaced when he heard Tohru's concerned voice calling out to him as she ran towards him.

He closed his eye and sighs.

"Sakuya-kun, why are you on the floor?! Are you hurt!?" Tohru asked him in worry.

Sakuya opens his eyes and stares up at her with an unhappy glare. She loomed over him, her shadow casted over him and her ponytails hanging over her shoulder.

"Of course I'm alright." He tells her as he turned to his right side. "I was just resting that's all."

"Oh, I see. How come?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

Sakuya sighs exasperated. Great, now she's going to ask him questions. As if he hasn't had enough of those coming from her every day. Honestly why does she bother talking to him? None of the other kids bothered speaking to him so why couldn't she do the same and leave him alone?

"Because I'm tired." He answers hostile. "So can you leave me alone?" Sakuya closes his eyes and when he hears the grass russle, he figured Tohru listened to him (for once) and left. He almost sighed in relief when he hears a giggle and feels something warm next to him. Sakuya turns his head around and sees Tohru on the floor, laying behind him with a bright smile on her face.

Flustered, Sakuya asks her, "What are you doing?! I told you to leave me alone!"

"But I want to stay with Sakkun!" Sakuya blushed at the nickname Tohru had given him around the time she recently transferred to their school. Sakuya wasn't sure where she got the name and why she insisted calling him that but he never stopped her either. Deep down, it was actually flattering that someone would go out of their way to give him a nickname. It was something friends do right? Did he consider Tohru a friend?

Sakuya looks at her. Tohru was smiling with a huge, dopy, grin on her face. She was giggling and if it was possible, small pink flowers floated around her.

Tohru was odd, he'll admit that, but, she wasn't bad. She was nice to everyone even if they weren't nice to her back. She was naive that's for sure and oblivious, especially when some of the other kids bullied her, but other than that, she was nice.

Sakuya wasn't sure how someone like Tohru could be nice when the world was so cruel to others. Wasn't she aware things weren't sunshine and rainbows? Was she aware that life wasn't full of smiles and giggles? Honestly, Tohru confused him to the point he wondered if she was from another planet.

"Today is so nice!" Tohru exclaims out loud. Sakuya looks up at the sky. There was no cloud in sight and the sun was shining bright. He smiled fondly.

"Yeah...it is..."

* * *

 **AN:** **This one-shot takes place a couple years before the events of my other Fruits Basket/Servamp crossover. I'll be sure to upload my story here.**

 **I'm thinking about making this a full-length story showing their relationship before the other story but, eh, I'll see. If I do end up continuing this, I might have to change the title and the summary.**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of liquor lingered in the air. The T.V. was left on showing the morning newscast. In the living room, on the couch slept a man and his wife, both in their late thirtes. Snores rang out from the man while his wife grunts in her sleep.

Staring at them was a young boy with green hair and brown eyes, traits he received from his parents. He emotionally stared at his parents before clicking his tongue with annoyence and walking away to grab his backpack from the door.

He puts on his backpack and opens the door. The morning light sweeped through the crack of the door, across the doorway and to the living room. His parents shifted a bit from their sleep and continued to rest.

"I'm off." He says to no one in particular. He knew his parents wouldn't care less that he was leaving to school. It was a waste of his time telling them goodbye.

He closes the door behind him and walks off to school.

* * *

The class was running a little late then usual and the students wandered around the classroom, loudly talking to one other and laughing.

Sakuya sat quietly in his seat, staring out at the window and watching the clouds float across the sky. He sighs in boredom and wondered to himself when class was about to begin.

Then, right on time, the teacher walks in.

"Alright class." She spoke as she made her way to her desk. "Take your seats and quick. I have an announcement to make."

Everyone ran to their desks in a hurry. Their teacher, although nice, was stern and took her job very serious.

Once everyone took their seats, the teacher clears her throat and speaks; "Good. Now, today we're having a new student transfer here from another school so please welcome her with open arms and try to be nice to her, alright?"

At the mention that the new student was a 'she', everyone in class broke into quiet whispers. Sakuya however was to bored to care about the new girl. He wasn't sure why it was a big deal that a new student was joining their class. It happens all the time - heck, the last student to transfer to the class was three months ago, so this wasn't anything new.

Oh well, the faster the new girl introduced herself, the faster it'll be till lunch.

Walking inside the class, everyone watched as the new student made her way to the teachers desk.

With a bounce on her step, her pig tails bouncing with every step she took and a sparkle in her eyes, the new student stood there with excitement.

"Hello!" She spoke cheerfully. She bows. "My name is Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can all be friends!"

A few students laughed while some smiled. Although a bit too cheerful, Tohru made quite a nice impression on her new classmates.

"Thank you Tohru, that was great. Now I want you to take a seat by Sakuya Watanuki. Watanuki-san, raise your hand so Tohru can see you."

With a sigh, Sakuya raises his hand up. With a nod, the teacher motions for Tohru to take her seat. With a nod back, Tohru walks to her assigned seat.

Once she made it to her seat, she hangs her backpack on the back of her chair and sits down. She looks at Sakuya and with her hand held out to him says, "Hi! My name is Tohru! I hope we can become friends."

Sakuya looks at her and her outstretched hand in confusion. Well, that came out of nowhere. Sakuya 'pffs' and stares at out the window again.

"I'd rather be friends with a pig then with you."

Harsh but it was better than getting close to anyone. Making friends with someone was bound to end anyways so there was no point making one now.

Besides, people always leave in the end

* * *

AN: Now, I have a reason why Sakuya is acting this way. He's not acting like a jerk for nothing.


End file.
